


Lost Then Found

by puppypants



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppypants/pseuds/puppypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Other Side of the Coin Established McGiva Gibbs is Tim McGee's uncle</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

He was secured by his wrists, the leather bands digging into his skin, his arms outstretched, his bare back against an uneven, rough surface. The cool air chilled his bare, bruised torso, caused by the strikes the elusive woman that stood in front of him, inflicted. He could hear her hit the weapon against the palm of her hand when she wasn't hitting him as she paced within inches in front of him. He was blindfolded and the head injury he acquired earlier in the accident, impeded the extent of his comprehension. Her voice faded in and out as his head rolled from side to side, his chin frequently rested on his chest. He vaguely recognized a comforting familiarity in the woman's voice that he could not pinpoint; an accent that was common in his everyday life but was now a distant memory. She demanded answers to questions he did not know. Images of faces and places flashed in his thoughts but he could not concentrate long enough to grasp the full memory of them; like dead, darting leaves, difficult to snatch in a brisk, autumn breeze.

He indistinctly recalled being carried into the room, the decor rustic and sparse, a room located in, what resembled, a log cabin. He tried to piece together the correlation of his capture and this woman and place; contending with thoughts that presently meant nothing to him. He couldn't even remember his name let alone where he had originated from. The sharp, stabbing pains in his head made him tired and dizzy as his body ached, distracting him from her questions. The woman's halfhearted strikes were minor compared to the pain he was steadily experiencing. When would she come to realize that this was useless, they weren't getting anywhere?

He raised his chin when he felt the warmth of her open palm on his bare, cool chest.

"I want to measure your fear by the rate of your heart beat."

Would she stop, when she discovered he held no fear for her, just indignation? His pain and exhaustion outweighed any fear of what she would do to him. He wanted sleep; deep and uninterrupted. "I don't..know...anything...I can't remember...anything. I don't...care." Tim mumbled as his chin fell back to his chest.

The young woman looked over her shoulder to make sure she was alone then pulled up his blindfold, her eyes falling slowly over his passive features with intrigue.

The man's eyes were closed. She was fascinated by his boyish characteristics; a pouty bottom lip that accentuated his long eyelashes, feathering his blushing, round cheeks. She no longer had the desire to please Marcus by carrying out his orders, and assuring her rite of passage into the group by interrogating their prisoner. She felt angry; as strong feelings of resentment grew in the pit of her stomach for demanding this command against this gentle, sweet-faced young man. He owned no i.d. or weapons when Marcus had found him. He was brought here with a deep gash on his forehead he had received when the jeep he was a passenger in had crashed. Marcus declared the ranger driving the vehicle, dead at the scene. This young man was dressed in green fatigues, so presumed he held a position within the military.

She took a deep breath then roughly grabbed his chin to tilt his head back and look directly into his eyes. "You need to answer me, it will only get worse when, Mar-...our leader takes over to interrogate you. Don't you understand that you are our prisoner?" They flickered open and she looked deep into his green, tired eyes seeing something that was foreign to her and new. A spark within the depths of his gaze did not show fear, but sadness... or a hurt taken personally, an innocent confusion his eyes he could not conceal. Almost as if he was having a difficult time believing she was capable of inflicting so much pain and hostility towards him, a stranger. She felt a stir in her chest that seemed to shift her anger and soften to a panicked change of heart.

"I, uh.., don't..remember...I-" He was having difficulty focusing as his eyes searched the features of her face. He struggled as his head lulled to the side, then his eyes opened wide with sudden recognition, "Ziv...a?"

His voice was scratchy and quiet, filled with emotion but she heard him, distinctly. His head dropped back down as his eyes closed, drifting into a deep, unreachable sleep. She poked him softly in the stomach with the baton but he remained incoherent and unresponsive.

"Who?" She waited for an answer, then replaced the blindfold, leaving him alone when she didn't receive one.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple days before...

xxx

"Uh...I think you should take a look at this, Gibbs." Gibbs leaned over his nephew's shoulder squinting at the bedspread that covered the bed of the kidnapped victim, Mrs. Marion Hellman, wife of Naval doctor, Howard Hellman.

"What am I looking at Tim?"

Tim clamped his tweezers, lifting the long strand of dark, brown hair for his uncle to get a better look at. "One dark-brown follicle."

Gibbs glanced at the long strand then stared into Tim's eyes, waiting for an explanation.

"Mrs. Marion Hellman has blonde."

"True blonde?"

"Uh...I'm not sure, but it's still brown."

"Doctor Hellman?"

Gibbs' words seemed to startle the distraught man as he scurried over from the window he was staring out of, to comply the NCIS Special Agent. "My wife is a true blonde. I would think you can obviously see that in the photograph I have given you of her. She's 49 years old and still hasn't colored her hair, not once!" He ran his hand through his greasy, black hair for the millionth time since they had arrived to process the crime scene, "Now I have a question for you...Special Agents. How do you know it's not mine?"

McGee's voice quavered, seeing the frenzied way the man's eyes darted over the room then stopped to glare into his."Looks too long, Doctor Hellma-"

"I can see that it's long but, it could be our maid's hair or our daughter's! We have a chihuahua with black and brown hair for crying out loud!"

Tony was standing behind the crazed man, cringing. Gibbs rested a hand on the husband's shoulder. "Please, Doctor. You need to settle down-"

"Settle down? My wife has been kidnapped! And you obviously have no leads if you think a strand of hair will find her!"

Gibbs guided the man away from the bed and his team. "You will need to compile a list of everyone who frequents your residence..."

Tim expelled a big puff of air, "Phew. He's not going to be much help."

Tony leaned over Tim's shoulder, "We all know he-"

"Don't you dare say that he did it, Tony." Ziva tried to keep her cool and her voice down in light of the husband's close proximity.

"This guy is loaded. Probably didn't want to share any of it with anyone and enjoy it all for himself."

"I have no interest in being rich, but if I was, I would think I would want to share it with someone I love." Her voice grew quiet with emotion as she made googly eyes at McGee; her smile genuine and magnificent.

Tim smiled coyly, back, subtly leaping closer to Ziva's side, "We could spend our days on the beach giving each other massages while lounging all day in a hammock."

Ziva purred, "Hhhmmm, maybe being rich does have its benefits."

"Giving each other massages? I'd just hire someone." Tony looked confused eyeing them both as they kept their gazes locked onto each other. He could tell he lost them- their longing stares, joined, as they became oblivious to their surroundings.

Ziva finally retorted, "Not after you've sampled the massages Tim gives."

Tony walked away waving his hand, "TMI! That's something I don't need to know and would never even consider accepting from probie."

xxxxx

Tim sat at his desk, his eyes glued to his computer screen, as his feet bounced on his toes underneath his desk. "Gibbs, it says here Navy Dr. Howard Hellamn has received a lot of threatening calls over the last year. Did he mention them to you?"

Sitting at his own desk, Gibbs brought his attention to Tim, tossing his pen on a heap of papers, then slowly rubbing his chin. "No, he didn't. Any names?"

"They were pretty good at remaining discreet except one who was traced to a Marcus Smith."

"Smith?"

"Yeah, that raised a red flag for me, too. So I did some digging and the call was picked up from a cell tower located near the Appalachian trail in Tennessee. The account belongs to a Marcus Zahavi. I found his name connected to an extremist group that is known for protesting and fighting against human trafficking. The group's profile is that they deal with people involved in the crime by going after their loved ones for retaliation. Kind of like vigilantes."

"What do you mean, "goes after?" Kills them...or... better yet...kidnaps them?"  
"I dunno. Doesn't say."

Tony had made his way closer to Tim and Gibbs' desk, looking at the screen, a photo of Marcus displayed. "Good cause, bad way to handle it."

Ziva had joined them, "Hence the title 'extremist."

"Any reason to think Hellman is involved in any kind of human trafficking, Tim?"

"None, that I can find yet, boss, uh, I mean, Gibbs."

"Got a BOLO out on that Marcus?"

"Yeah, for a while now, and we just got a hit." Tim smiled, "Look at that. Greenville, Tennesse. He was located in a Stop and Sip in a small town east of the Roan Mountains not too far from the Appalachian Trails.

Tony leaned in front of Gibbs' desk, confronting him in a quiet, pleading tone, "Send me boss, we both know I look the best in fatigues-"

"Who said anything about fatigues, DiNozzo?"

"Well, there'll be a lot of tramping through mud and hiking over tree stumps-" Gibbs sighed, resting a bent elbow on his desk as he wagged a crooked finger towards, McGee, ignoring Tony. Tony's eyes followed the path of Gibbs' stare to Tim's desk.

"Yeah, Gibbs?" Tim sprang from his seat, and Gibbs had to smile at his enthusiasm. At the same time he tried to ignore the uneasy feeling developing deep in the pit of his stomach...a nagging pang of worry over the idea of sending his nephew out on a mission that was potentially dangerous and the fact that he was already having a bad feeling about. It could very well be the "uncle" in him, something they were both still getting used to and he didn't want to coddle the boy. "Go home and pack. Ziver you, too. Tony and I will do some more digging on Hellman then meet you there." He saw Tim smile towards Ziva and had to grin. He switched his convivial expression to a stern one just before he glanced at a stunned DiNozzo while he resumed his paperwork. He made no eye contact, "Tim and Ziver look better in green."

xxxx

Tim stepped out of the shower, toweling off but unable to absorb the extra moisture the steam of the shower created. He decided to start packing before he dressed so left the bathroom, naked, sauntering to his bedroom. He grabbed a suitcase from a shelf in his closet then placed it on top of his dresser.

Tim hesitated, considering the case they were currently working on, wondering how Hellman could have attracted Marcus Zahavi's attention, an extremist that was quickly making a name for himself judging by the research he found. Maybe their connection had nothing to do with human trafficking but a whole other matter entirely. And why would Marcus use his own phone to call in a threat to Hellman? Maybe it was just a circumstance of having more than one cell phone and getting them mixed up?

The day was catching up with him and considered the fact Ziva and himself wouldn't have to report to the airport until 0900. He glanced towards his bed craving her company. He decided to catch a quick nap then finish packing, when he woke. He reluctantly took the few steps needed to reach his bed then sat on the edge, dropping back to let his legs hang over the side, his arms stretched over his head. A sweet image of Ziva's face came to mind, a time after they had made love. He could, clearly remember her cheeks were a rosy shade of deep pink, and her complexion glistened with a sheen of perspiration, intensified by the moonlight that flowed through the open curtains of the nearby window. Wisps of curly, rich-dark hair framed her face, giving her the close resemblance of what an angel might look like.

Tim grinned as he drifted into a deep sleep, but his tranquil state was soon interrupted when he felt hands grasp his wrists then tug them further over his head ...

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there will be mention of stillbirths in this chapter

Tim instantly awakens and moves confidently with incisiveness. He is able to take control of his captor by retracting his arms to his chest and pulling his assailant into a full, upside-down view above his face.

Both their eyes are wide with surprise then fill with instant passion. Soft lips brush Tim's and he is genially subdued with the familiar scent of cinnamon and lavender as his heart persists to knock strongly against his ribs but now for a different reason; restored with an exhilaration.

Once Tim has marginally gathered his bearings, he decides to feign a serious, defensive tone and confronts his intruder,

"Ziva!"

He adamantly stands while Ziva rises to kneel on his bed. She stifles her controlled, delicate snickering by covering her mouth as she holds her stomach.

"Ziva! "What were you thinking? What if I had hurt you?" McGee tries to attain a steady breath, "Plus…You almost gave me a heart attack."

She inches forward, walking on her knees, then lays her hand over his heaving chest, "Oh my. It is pounding like a jack rabbit's-" She glances down, "hmmmm," she wags her eyebrows, "but is that the only response in you I have provoked?"

He remembers he is undressed, so reaches for the crocheted afghan at the end of his bed that Penny had given to him for Christmas. He hastily wraps it around his waist as best he can by tucking an edge in and tightening it so it remains snug.

She bites her bottom lip, "Oh, Timothy. What is the problem? I have seen you naked before." She smiles as she looks at him tenderly but with growing shame when she sees the deep red in his cheeks and realizes just how much she has embarrassed him.

"But this is out of context? We have our clothes on…Then we don't…together! At the same time! You're always naked... with me."

Ziva grins, at Tim's sweet modesty and notices that the way the pattern of the blanket is knit is inadequate coverage and she can still see most of his bare body. She tries to offer consoling words but fails, "How can I help it if I find you so gorgeous in your birthday suit…but.. I do suppose I have to warn you; I think your grandma needs to improve her knitting skills. There are big holes in your blanket." He snaps his head down and starts to re-wrap the blanket, frantically. She softly snorts, admiring the way he can still be so shy in front of her after all the nights they have spent together.

"Okay, now I rescind my earlier wish… I was…laying there…missing you and wishing you were here with me but now that you are...well..." Tim shrugs then turns away from her. He rests his hands on his hips as he glances at her over his shoulder.

Ziva gasps, hurt evident in her face as she slowly makes her way closer to him, stepping off the bed. She keeps her brows raised with guilt and regret, her bottom lip curled. She does not weaken her penetrating gaze on him that he can't resist; mesmerized by the deep love he senses radiating from her intense focus.

Tim fully turns towards her, "First…You scare me... then, then... you make fun of my innocent grandmother's knitting?" Tim's voice is now calm as he misleadingly shakes his head in disgust.

Ziva stands in front of him and rests her head on his chest. "I am sorry." She guardedly wraps her arms around him then lightly caresses his bare chest and stomach as she speaks, "Can you forgive me?"

Tim smirks at this point looking at the top of her gorgeous, dark, brown hair-covered head wanting to dig his fingers deep within. The chills she is sending over his body is too much to bear. He runs his tongue over his lips then slowly shakes his head, animatedly sighing in disappointment. He knows she can see right through his playfulness as his heart rate is still strong against the touch of her warm cheek on his chest and the subtle contact from her fingertips running over the length of his torso. "I...dunno." He says with an edge.

She slowly tilts her head so she can look into his face. "You...don't know?" She still looks genuinely concerned with his stern demeanor.

Tim tries to keep his expression angry but cracks a smile. "Yeah….I don't know." He can't pretend any longer and chuckles, his smile big and full of admiration as he wraps his arms around her neck. He kisses her passionately on the lips, "You're… never boring...and...I'm really glad you came over tonight. I missed you during that small amount of time you were at your house packing...you're all I can think about."

She relaxes, as she holds his face in her hands, and looks earnestly into his sea-green eyes. "I missed you, too and I promise…I will do my best not to initiate anymore heart attacks, Tim."

"And another new rule….. If one is naked the other must automatically be naked too."

"I am not one to protest-"

Tim quickly enforces his new rule as they both fall to the bed, tangled within each other's arms.

Xxxxxxx

When Ziva and Tim landed the next day in Tennessee they were met by the assigned forest ranger that was stationed in the Roan Mountains.

"Special Agents David? McGee?" The man wore a ranger hat but his gray hair was still visible, sticking out on the sides. He was a heavyset man well into his sixties. His Southern accent was strong. He held out a huge, calloused hand for Tim.

Ziva and Tim nodded as Tim reached out to shake his hand. "And you are-"  
"Forest. John Forest, but known as Bubba by my friends. Yeah I know, when you git a name like Forest and you become a dern tootin' forest ranger it's just too ironic. But I always knew I'd be a forest ranger since I was knee-high to a grasshopper on account I practically spent all my time outdoors."

"You must hear it all the time, then, huh, Bubba?" Ziva smiled.

"I sure do…Hey! Well, don't you look prettier than a glob of butter melting on a stack of wheat cakes?" The ranger's eyes rested on Ziva, scanning her from head to toe as a smile beamed ear to ear. "Bet you must hear that all the time havin' a face that perty."

"Well...I've never been compared to a glob of butter-" Ziva said.

"Uh…Bubba? We should probably…. git goin-" Said Tim as Ziva smiled at him, feeling his hand protectively rest on her shoulder.

"Sure…Sure. If you all would git your luggage while I hit the bushes I'll meet you out front."

Tim leaned closer to Ziva, "As Tony would say…boondocks," then Tim did his best, quiet impression of a banjo in Ziva's ear.

She nudged him with her elbow, "Jealous?"

Tim gave her his best petulant little-boy expression then made his way towards their luggage.

They picked up their duffle bags then the ranger guided them to the airport parking lot which didn't take long to get to. Ziva looked up, disconcerted by the ominous, bruised clouds that filled the sky hanging heavily over the mountains. Ziva grabbed Tim's hand and held it tight. "Are you expecting bad weather in the area, Bubba?" Said Ziva.

"There have been some thunderstorm warnings but didn't seem anything out of the norm. Maybe a few little boomers will pass through then it should be over." They started their leisurely walk covering the rest of the way to the almost vacant lot.

"I'll have to see the footage of the suspect, when we reach the field office." Said Tim changing the subject.  
"Sure thing. I want to warn you, you'll have limited communication access since we have no cell service or land lines once we get to the top. Don't expect them cellphone doo-hickeys to work. We'll be gettin' around in that there-" Bubba jutted his jaw towards a four-wheel-drive jeep equipped with all-terrain tires parked in the lot. "We'll be dealin' with a lot of rough travelin' on ol' mining and logging roads. It should put ya within the five mile general area you placed your suspect."

"Thanks Bubba. That'll be helpful." Said Ziva.

"Since you have reason to believe your suspect is armed we were more than happy to oblige. It's true there are known militia groups hidin' out up there but usually not many and we don't git many problems from them."

Ziva glanced towards Tim and a chill ran down his spine. Between the threatening weather and all the dangers the ranger had just warned them of, he felt an unease tighten his chest.

Xxxxx

Sitting at his desk, Tony placed his phone back in its cradle.

"Got anything, Tony?" said Gibbs from across the bullpen.  
Tony stared at his phone, deep in thought. "Um…maybe, I just talked to Hellman's receptionist. She said he hasn't been to work-"

"He knows he can't leave town. I'll send someone over to check on him." Gibbs dialed his phone but hesitated, as he studied Tony's expression. "I know you got something else…I can see it in your face." Tony was too distracted and didn't look at him. "Tony? What else have you got?" Gibbs couldn't conceal his impatience as he harshly replaced his phone, disregarding the call he was about to make.

"Well…It would seem that the doctor has delivered a couple of full term…stillbirths, uh…recently."  
"Stillborn? Two?" Said Gibbs.

Tony could see an invisible heavy weight grow in Gibbs' disposition. "Well…two within the last three months."  
"Hmmm. That is cause for alarm." Gibbs sighed, "No, can't say I like the sounds of that. What are the mother's backgrounds?"

"Nothing remotely stands out except for the fact they are both single and both are petty officers and both come from broken families with low incomes. Either one have a criminal record."

"Is the doctor the one who signed the death certificates?" Said Gibbs.

"Yeah, but that's standard procedure. He was the attending physician." Tony ran his shaky hands through his hair with agitation. "This is a tough one boss. I'm not good with this kind of stuff."

There was a tense silence then Gibbs broke it, with the slightest bit of zeal in his voice. "Ya…know-"

Tony perked up and slowly began to understand the change in Gibbs' reaction to the recent circumstances. "Are you thinking what I am, boss? If this case truly pertains to human trafficking-"

"They could be victims in the illegal sale and purchase of infants..."

Their eyes locked but dread quickly doused their hope. Though these babies may be alive the fact remained they may have been sold into human trafficking. The questions remained; where would they find them and what was the state of their health and well-being?

"Great, it's like jumping out of the frying pan into the fire." Said Tony.

"We can hope they are okay and maybe sold to wanting, loving couples that want to be good parents. But, regardless, we have to find these infants. Their disappearance might not have anything to do with adoption. The predicament could actually be worse...I'll meet with Hellman, again. You set up interviews with the women." Said Gibbs.  
"I do suppose that is the best place to start." Tony sighed. "I'll check their financial records. I hate to think the mothers may be involved."

Gibbs agreed with a grunt then his brows furrowed when his phone chirped. "Yeah…Gibbs here. Wait...Who's this? Wait….What?"

Tony hung up his phone to eavesdrop on Gibbs' conversation before he proceeded with his own phone call.

"I'll be right there." Gibbs disconnected and stood quickly, opening his top drawer.

"Boss-"

"It's Tim and Ziva…they got caught in a bad thunderstorm that caused a mudslide. The forest ranger driving lost control of the jeep they were in. He was found dead at the scene."

"But boss…what about-"

"I dunno. Finish the interviews DiNozzo then meet me there."

"But boss…you'll need my assistance-"

"I'm callin' Tobias."

"Boss?"  
Gibbs chose to ignore the fear in Tony's eyes. "They're fine DiNozzo. We just gotta find them….and those babies." Gibbs pointed to Tony as he passed his desk, holstering his weapon.


	4. Chapter 4

The sound of rain woke her, the air chilly and wet. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain in her head caused her to wince and lay back down on her back in the mud. She took a moment to focus on the leafy trees that loomed overhead as she searched for composure then tried to scan the surrounding area from her feeble position on the ground. She applied pressure to a cut on her temple pulling away her fingers to see them covered in wet, sticky blood.  
“Tim?”  
She wasn’t sure if it was smart to stand yet so rolled to her side to find a soft, orange glow flickering brightly through the bushes. It took a few moments to register what she was looking at. It was Bubba’s jeep, the one he had been driving her and Tim in to reach the top of the mountain. It now lay on its side engulfed in flames, “Tim!”  
She fought to stand but a hand grabbed her bicep as another wrapped over her mouth stifling her next words. A hot breath touched her ear, “I would advise that you keep still.”  
She obeyed as she heard the engine of another jeep, close by, rev up then watched as it began to drive away from the fiery scene. “Wait, who is that? Is Tim in that jeep-“  
She was restrained roughly and unable to move. “Ssshhh.”  
“You don’t understand, I need to investigate the occupants of that vehicle.”  
“You will listen to me and do as I say.” She felt a cold, hard object pressed against her neck. “Now do you understand?”  
Ziva obstinately nodded.  
***  
The shades were drawn making the room dark except for the overcast light of a small lamp on an end table. It was late afternoon as the woman stood, deep in thought unable to continue with her orders. She heard footsteps grow louder and she panicked, biting her thumbnail; what should she do?  
"Tali! Tend to our other guest. I will deal with this one for a while-"  
A small puff of air escaped through her lips, sarcastically. “Guest?” she spoke to herself, her back still turned away from Marcus as he entered the room. She kept her eyes on the prisoner as she answered her leader, "You will get nowhere. He has suffered a serious head injury in the crash and is not at all helpful. He seems to have forgotten who he is and where he is from." She had to turn, curious when the silence behind her, stretched out for a distinctly long time.  
Marcus stepped closer to the young Israelian woman. "You were supposed to keep the blindfold on him. The hurt in his eyes weakened your motives. I knew you would not be strong enough to carry out his torture.”  
"That is not it!" She subtly breathed in deeply to calm her anguish and disguise her concern for the injured man. Yes, that was part of it but she refused to admit it to Marcus, her leader; her redeemer. But it was also the name the captive spoke of. Did he know of this woman that was from her past? She had seen the recognition in his eyes… "I assure you. He is...lost. He has bigger questions than I am asking him. Leave him be, he needs rest, or he is no good to us. He may be of great value to us in the near future. We both know he was sent here to find the woman; to find us."  
"Then I will leave him be. It is no fun torturing an unconscious man. Besides, I need to scout out the area before the sun sets; see if there have been any others like him investigating the area. Leave him restrained, I will deal with him when I get back."  
Tali could feel Marcus’ glare on her just before he left. She sighed, waiting for the door to click shut, as she continued staring at the hostage knowing there was nothing she could do to help him now. Once Marcus returned he may be killed. She hated the fact she couldn't at least take him down to relieve some of his pain for the time being.  
***  
Tali stood in the small kitchen preparing a meal for the doctor’s wife who was being held in the basement. Her thoughts kept returning to their newest captive as she chopped vegetables.  
She was amazed at just how much they were alike. They both fought for the same cause, but he was a man that lived his life following rules; something she never learned to adhere to. They both insured justice was served for violent, atrocious crimes committed to innocent women and children. But, as this man fought using virtues and self-discipline and refused to hurt others to pursue justice for the innocent while he up kept the law, she was involved with an organization that fought back using violence and crime to get what they wanted.  
Memories of that frightening day when she was sixteen were still vivid and strong; yes, it was Zohar that had saved her, initially. If he hadn’t pulled her into his jeep at the marketplace and drove away, the bomb would have surely killed her. But he was also the one that sold her to Hadara, a man that used her for sex for the next three years of her life. So when she met Marcus while tending to errands for Hadara and listened to him speak of revenge and freedom…She had killed Hadara to free herself and join Marcus to help others like herself.  
But this new man, with the soft, green, gentle eyes made her question her pursuit. Maybe she was confronting this issue all wrong.  
***  
Tali fed her 'guest' then secured the log cabin. Marcus was still gone, scouting and guarding the area. She sat on the couch in the living room glancing towards the prisoner through the open door to the bedroom, it seemed that he had not moved since she had left him, tightly secured against the wall by the wrist bands that Marcus had tied him with. She rose then entered the room, walking slowly towards him while studying his face. He was either in a deep sleep or unconscious from his head injury. She ran her fingers over his brow, brushing his hair to the side. She trailed her fingertips over the length of his torso feeling the swollen bruises that she had created but he did not flinch.  
She glanced towards the entrance of the cabin before she unsheathed her knife to cut the bindings that held him, letting him down gently. She knelt beside him pulling his body up, to cradle his head in her lap as she tilted his head pressing her water bottle to his lips. The coolness of the metal lip of the bottle triggered his senses as he thirstily drank from it till he coughed.  
"Slow down. Please. I don’t want you to choke; I’m trying to help you." She wiped his damp chin with her sleeve then looked at the bed coming up with a plan that would more than likely not be condoned by Marcus once he returned. She fought to lift the man, her hands under his arms as she whispered in his ear, "I need you... to help me. I will guide you to the bed... where you can rest."  
His head rolled as he briefly opened his eyes, trying to keep them open, looking at her while blinking with confusion. He managed to stagger to his feet as Tali helped to lift him to a standing position then supported him with an arm around his waist. He was very unstable and she thought for sure that they would topple over together into a tangled mess before she got him to the bed. As soon as his thighs touched the edge of the mattress he dropped onto his back and it was obvious that was all she would get from him as he lay still, falling back into unconsciousness.  
She lifted his legs resting them on the bed then covered him with a blanket. She repeatedly looked over her shoulder to see if Marcus was back yet, as she made him more comfortable. She grabbed one of Marcus' black t-shirts from the dresser and pulled it over the man’s head. She knew she would have hell to pay once Marcus came back.  
It was too difficult for her to restrain him, her growing beliefs contradicting his captivity and torture. She had to come up with a plan. He was too incapacitated to flee even if he was set free.  
She placed a pillow under his head then ran from the room, quickly returning with a first aid kit, sitting on the edge of the bed. She lifted his shirt and tended to his wounds, applying a bandage to one of them. She pulled his shirt back down then cleaned his face and the cut on his forehead with a warm wash cloth. As she finished she remained by his side, watching him breath and sleep, confident with her change of heart. She would do her best to protect this man; he was her ticket away from this life that exhausted her, causing her to live in perpetual doubt over her actions. She was tired of running.  
Could this man really know her sister? She tended to the man as she waited for Marcus' dreaded return.


	5. Chapter 5

Reference: Columbo is an American Detective from a television series. He was a man, sloppily dressed in a trench coat and smoked a cigar.

NCISNCISNCIS

Ziva is quiet as she violently bounces in the passenger seat, next to the man that abducted her not long before. He won't answer her questions so she sits; pouting while she looks out the windows of the jeep observing the terrain and dirt roads he is using to get to his disclosed destination.

"Where are we going?" she asks for the third time.

She sighs when she receives no response.  
Her wrists are zip-tied in front of her as she stifles a chuckle knowing she can overcome this man in a heartbeat if she wanted to. But, what she desires more is information. She knows he has helpful knowledge that he is unwilling to divulge which could aide in her search for Marcus and Tim. She can't be sure but she believes Tim was taken in the other jeep and Marcus was driving it.

"Did you know that man that was driving the other jeep?" More silence, his eyes are peeled to the dirt road he is masterfully traveling. "What did you see? Was my partner taken?" She bounces her shoulders; angry and impatient.

"Does he have black, curly hair? Tall, strong build?"  
The man she is staring at in the driver's seat is older, reminds her of Gibbs with his look of a former Marine with his buzz cut and serious, quiet demeanor. She can see that his knuckles are white; his tight grip looks painful as he squeezes the steering wheel with frustration while he navigates through the deep ruts and pot holes. He frequently draws in a heavy sigh, and Ziva knows he is deep in thought; aggravated with the silent conversation he is playing out in his head as his lips move in silence. Ziva jumps when he slams his hand down on the steering wheel.

"He does…Doesn't he?" she asks.

The man looks at her, gritting his teeth, his light, blue eyes narrowed and steely.

"Do you know where he is staying? This is very important." Ziva has inched closer, hoping she has found a way into this man's guarded knowledge.  
"So, you're a Navy cop? You don't look like a cop."  
"And what does a cop look like?" asked Ziva.  
The man shrugged, "I dunno…I watched a lot of Columbo in my day."  
Ziva shook her head, impatient. "I don't know what a world explorer has to do with anything."

The man scrunches his nose, "Huh? Not Columbus-"  
"That is unimportant. What is…Is that you take me to where this man is residing. If he took my partner-"  
"The man's name is Smith-"  
"Marcus Smith but his real name is Marcus Zahavi and he is a dangerous extremist and a suspect in the kidnapping of an innocent woman."  
"How do I know you are for real?" asked the man.

"You have read my credentials. Why are you so cautious?" They approach a rough, dirt driveway, enter then park near a small log cabin with a front porch. The man sighs, shifting the jeep into park then turns towards Ziva. "Because you have to be in these parts. All kinds of lunatics come out here to live…To hide out from the law."

"Well, then he is one of those 'all kinds of lunatics'. Meanwhile I am not and neither is my partner. You could be obstructing a Federal investigation...obstructing justice. If Marcus took Tim I'd hate to think what he is doing to him."

NCISNCISNCIS

Tim wakes when he feels a warm weight leave his side as his head falls back onto a soft, cool pillow. He can recognize the woman's voice from when she was interrogating him earlier and a man yelling at her; they argue using some, mixed-in, foreign language he cannot understand. His first instinct is to open his eyes and access the situation but his lids are too heavy and he feels extremely dizzy. The aches and pains he's now experiencing jogs his full memory from when he was bound and repeatedly hit so he knows it would be in his favor to strategically keep his eyes closed.

He does not remember how he was transferred to a bed, but he now feels somewhat comfortable…Unrestrained and relaxed and he does not feel as cold as he did before. There is a blanket wrapped over his legs and he's relieved to not be experiencing the aches in the muscles of his shoulders and arms from being tied and the ropes had dug painfully into his skin. He appreciates the fact that he has gained some needed rest and recovery and is not as sore as before. He detects a slight tug of bandages taped on his forehead, arms and wrists.

The sound of a sharp slap filling the room followed by a painful cry from the girl almost jolts him from his prone position on the bed to intervene. The sound of her voice triggers a memory of her image from when he was secured to the wall. His heartbeat races; remembering she resembled Ziva.

Where is Ziva? Is she injured? Is she okay? he thinks.

His memories of the crash return; the jeep sliding in the thick mud, Bubba yelling for them to hold on, then the fiery crash. He had wakened upside down, the jeep overturned. Bubba was dead; a tree branch lodged in his neck. Ziva hung upside down, as he did, still secured in their seat belts. He had frantically unfastened his own belt then released Ziva from hers as flames grew. He carried her over his back to safety near trees and thick bushes. There was an explosion then he was unable to recall anything up to the point of the cabin.

"You don't understand, Marcus! He knows nothing! He has ammonia!"

"Ammonia? Do you mean amnesia?" Tim can detect annoyance and disdain in Marcus' voice. "He needs to be bound back to the wall! He will take advantage of your soft heart. You are naive. You need to listen to me. I know what I am talking about. You know nothing! You are pathetic and worthless and you need me in order to survive. Where would you be if I hadn't saved you? You'd still be Hadara's whore-"

Tim knew a struggle ensued by the scuffling sound of feet on the braided rug. Tim decides to take a gamble by cracking one eye open. He watches as the girl cries out, the man flinging her across the room. Once she hits the far wall she falls onto the floor, shaken and in pain as she grabs her shoulder. Tim closes his eyes and hears the approach of Marcus, his footsteps heavy and resolved. Tim can feel the air shift and opens his eyes in time to see Marcus reaching for him. Tim springs into action, whipping his blanket off then kicking Marcus in the chest. It takes every bit of strength he can muster to handle such a simple feat. He is instantly out of breath as he tries to regain his reserved strength.

Marcus has black, curly hair and broad shoulders. He is young and physically fit with biceps the size of good-sized tree trunks.

Tim ignores these facts as his kick has provoked an angry snarl on Marcus' face while he charges towards Tim. Tim takes a deep breath, expanding his chest then hops off the bed but sways momentarily in place as Marcus uses this as an advantage and descends upon him, his hands wrapping around his neck as he shoves him to the wall. Tim fights for air simultaneously lifting his arms to break the hold Marcus has on him. Tim drives an uppercut to his jaw but the man only staggers, soon regaining his balance before he retaliates with multiple roundhouse punches to Tim's face and stomach. Tim barely remains standing, using the wall behind him for support. He collects his bearings for just enough time to find the energy to kick Marcus in the knee; connecting perfectly. Marcus screams, bending over to grab his injured leg so Tim steps closer, grasping his fists together; slamming them into Marcus' back. Marcus surprises him when he stands upright, unfazed by Tim's strike, while revealing a knife he must have had concealed in his pant leg. He lashes out cutting Tim across the chest. Tim ignores the pain but is light-headed and the next thing he knows his feet are swept out from under him. Marcus drops; straddling Tim's stomach. Tali is crying now, screaming when Marcus raises the knife over Tim's chest.

"No! Marcus! Please!" yells Tali.  
Marcus is able to pin one of Tim's wrists over his head to the floor as Tim grabs hold of Marcus' knife-hand struggling to keep him at bay. Beads of sweat break out on Tim's forehead as he feels his strength dissipate. Marcus' knife works its way closer to Tim's face as he grunts with force, tears running down the sides of his face as he tries to hold back the man's hand.

Tim's eyes widen when he sees Tali standing over Marcus; a gun in her hand raised over her head. Tim keeps his gaze on Marcus' as he watches Tali slam the gun into the back of his captor's skull. A dazed stare fills Marcus' eyes just before he falls forward onto Tim. Tali cries out as she repeatedly brings the butt of the gun onto Marcus' head, blood now spurting from each strike. "You son of a bitch!"

Tim rolls the man's limp body off of himself to grab Tali's shoulders. She is still striking the unconscious man.

"Tali? Tali! Stop."  
She stares at Marcus, unable to look at Tim. He wraps his arms around her and pulls her away from the bloody scene. She is dazed and slow and she cannot walk well. She finally meets his gaze. "Did I kill him? Is he gone?"

Tim holds the frightened girl in his arms as he looks over his shoulder at the fallen man. Blood has soaked the rug around Marcus' caved-in head. Tim kneels down to check his pulse for her sake then looks up at the girl, silent. Tali crumbles to the floor. "He…He was going to kill you…Then... my life would have stayed the same. All the death and... hate!" Tali's eyes are filled with tears, "I couldn't live like..like that anymore." She's shaking her head slowly, her breaths jagged. Tim is concerned she is losing it.

"Talia. It's okay…It was self-defense." He hugs her tight and gives her a chance to break down for needed relief.


	6. Chapter 6

Tim woke in a deep haze, blinking his eyes as he adjusted his body against a hard surface. He realized he was lying on the floor but his head was cradled in a pillow. Once his vision focused he was able to clearly see the dead man that lay a few feet away, a dark stain pooled under his caved-in head.

Tim sat up, ramrod, an ice cold fear, consuming him, confused to where he was. He swayed; his hand pressing against his forehead. A delicate, dark-complexioned hand pushed on his shoulder to lead him back down. The woman was kneeling by his side.

"Relax. It is okay. We're safe for the time being."  
Tim looked at the woman's face doing a double-take. Ziva, he thought but he already knew in his heart it was not her.

"Do you remember me?"  
Tim's eyes searched the room looking for clues to jog his memory. He noted the baton that was lying on the floor near the door she used on him before, to interrogate him. He recalled the fight with Marcus, the man that lay dead from Tali bashing his head in with the butt of her gun. It all came back, violent memories that exhausted him and reminded him of his relentless, pain-filled injuries. His body relaxed as he lay back down with resolve. "Tali."

"Yes, you remember." She helped him drink from a water bottle that was close by. "You passed out after your fight with Marcus; I think the adrenaline running through your veins was what was holding you up throughout the struggle. It's like someone pulled a plug-"  
"I remember...some of it, at least."  
"I had to bandage your chest where Marcus slashed you with a knife." Tim looked at the cut in his t-shirt and felt the pull of the adhesive against his skin. Tim closed his eyes trying to gather his bearings. He needed to get his head back on straight so they could devise a plan to find Ziva and contact Gibbs. There had to be a means by which they communicated from the cabin, he started to rise but his vision was invaded with tiny, white pinpricks so he lay back down. "Is there a radio?"  
Tali would not make eye contact, staring at the floor. She sighed then rose, "The hostage got away...She took the only radio we have."

Tim squeezed his eyes shut, vigorously rubbing his forehead in silent frustration. Tali left his side to pack a knapsack that sat open on the bed nearby. She threw in a compass, a canteen and some knives. He smiled; Ziva's weapon of choice. Tali had changed her clothes, most likely due to the blood that had stained them after she had confronted Marcus with the gun. Her dark hair was wrapped in a ponytail, and she wore khaki-colored, cargo pants along with a black t-shirt. Her resemblance to Ziva was uncanny.

Ziva had once confided in Tim, telling him all about the sister she had, but believed dead; killed in a bombing back in southern Israel, when they were young. Tim knew it was now time for the burning question; could Tali, Ziva's sister, really be alive and standing right in front of him, out in the Appalachian woods of Tennessee?

"Tali?"

She glanced over her shoulder, "Yes...uh; hey. What is your name? You are going to have to tell me your name."  
"Tim, uh, it's Tim."

"Are you sure?" She smiled then continued to pack, "Well, nice to meet you, Tim, Tim." She hesitated, "Tim, I must ask, who is this Ziva you have been asking for?"  
Tim hesitated, detecting a false casualness in her question. He spurted the word out, with a passing blast of courage, "David. Her name is Ziva David. Do you know her?"

She had been folding a shirt but suddenly stopped, dropping her arms by her sides. There was no mistaking the shift in her body language and the hesitation in her motions. He head tilted, staring at a spot on the bed.

Abruptly, she continued to fold the forgotten shirt as if nothing had fazed her. "Uh...No. I do not know a Ziva...David."

Tim did not believe her. He was feeling a bit better and hoisted himself up a bit so he could lean on an elbow as he talked to the woman, observing her reactions to his questions.

"Are you sure? She looks a lot like you. She even dresses like you."  
She glanced down at her pants, "These are not even mine; I found them in a drawer."

That would explain why the hems of her pants were rolled up at the ends. So, she had him there but he was not done with his, own interrogation. "Well...not just your clothes but your dark eyes and your long, dark hair. Its looks like you both wear it the same length-"  
"Doesn't everyone say they have a twin roaming around on the planet...somewhere?" Tali seemed to be arguing with the wall, still not meeting his gaze.

Tim tried to stand, he wanted to be closer to her as he asked his questions and knew she was avoiding his scrutiny, but a wave of nausea overwhelmed him so he lay back down, cradling his head in his folded arms. He took deep breaths and closed his eyes. "Ziva's little sister was sixteen when she died in a Hamas suicide bombing in Southern Israel. Ziva had a difficult time conveying to me...the devastation that clung to her for so long. She cried herself to sleep, every night; she didn't believe she would ever be happy again. Then she started a ritual, and made it a point to celebrate her sister's birthday every year by filling the day with activities her sister loved to do. I know about it because I've joined her for the last ten years. We ride the carousel in the park, then we usually end up in a book store or the public library...we buy Shnitzels and stuff them into pita bread. Then we finish the day by watching the movie, Gone-"  
"Gone with the Wind?"

Tim's eyes popped open as he cautiously sat upright. The woman turned to Tim, slowly; tears filled her eyes. "Your partner is my sister?"

Tim could barely hear her but answered with a confirming look in his eyes and slight nod. She turned away, crying, crumbling into herself as sobs grew, as she tried to hold them back by clasping her mouth shut with her trembling hand.

Tim stood, walking closer then said, "We have to leave...Now. We have to find her-"  
She did not turn to face him. "We can't-"  
"Tali, don't you want to see her? It has been so long."

"You don't understand. Marcus told me, earlier. When he came upon your jeep and kidnapped you...He...told me he...shot her. He told me earlier that...He killed-"  
She didn't continue when Tim dropped to his knees behind her; collapsing to the floor.

/

Gibbs and Tobias were holed-up in an office stationed at the bottom of the mountain Tim and Ziva had ventured up twelve hours earlier. The windows rattled from strong gales of wind as rain pelted the glass. It was so loud and forceful, Gibbs would not be surprised if the panes were covered in chips and cracks.

"It's angrier than a family of bears stepping in a hornets' nest out there." said Tobias. Gibbs glared at him from across the room, his impatience and anger bubbling, threatening to erupt and blow his calm demeanor at any moment.

A ranger stationed at the office sat in an enclosed office off from the room Gibbs and Tobias painstakingly waited in. He was on the phone discussing dinner plans with his wife. Tobias rolled his eyes, scoffing at Gibbs. They were waiting for a call to 'okay their' ascent to the top of the mountain. Gibbs was not fooled; they would be waiting till daybreak. Night would be falling within the next hour. Multiple mudslides had been reported by rangers twice since they arrived at the station an hour ago. The small distance from the jeep to the safe confines of the small building had been disconcerting, with the loose branches falling around them and the hail that hit them like small, sharp pebbles. They had been awed by the dangerous, heavy flow of water running down the side of mountain, creating ditches and crevices they had to sidestep as they made their way inside.

Gibbs' phone chirped, he sighed, but none of his tension dissipated as he answered it. "Gibbs! Did you find them?"

"We're stuck on the bottom of the mountain, Abs, whatdya got?" Gibbs waited as Abby withdrew a mournful sigh through the phone before she continued. He could hear the keys on her keyboard tap as she spoke. "That strand of hair McGee found…I ran it through the Forensic DNA Database and it has the same DNA as Special Agent Ziva David."

"Why are you telling me this Abs?"

"Don't you find this interesting?"  
"So, it must have fell off of McGee's jacket…They are breaking Rule number twelve if you haven't already noticed." Gibbs knew this was futile.

"But this has never happened before during any of your investigations. You...Tony...McGee and Ziva are careful and precise and meticulous almost to a fault."  
"Well how the hell can that be? Does she have any cousins that you know about?"

"It can't be a cousin, it'd have to be a brother or a sister. There are an estimated five thousand pairs of non-twins in the United States whose DNA matches identically. It's very rare but it happens." There was a shuffle, Gibbs thought he could detect Tony's voice in the background. Abby blurted, "Here'sTony," as her words ran into each other.

Gibbs pressed his lips together and furrowed his brows. "DiNozzo? Yah there?"  
"Anything yet boss?"

"No. Whatdya got?"  
"Okay, no, I get it. Right to business. I did some digging and I interviewed Petty Officer Beth Downs, the one who supposedly lost her baby." Tony cleared his throat a few times, then continued, "Uh, she showed me a picture of the deceased and, boss…I uh, well."  
"Go on."

Tony quickly continued once he took a quick deep breath. "This is gonna sound really weird to explain over the phone boss-"  
"Try me DiNozzo."  
"When I went to interview Petty Officer Beth Downs about her pregnancy, I mean delivery-"  
"Baby's birth?"  
"That's the one. She apparently doesn't really understand the whole concept."  
"Clarify, Tony."  
"She said her baby was delivered healthy and perfect...a little on the small side but fine."  
"Huh?"

"Dr. Hellman delivered her baby; it was a thirteen hour labor-"  
"Is that relevant?"  
"Uh…Well, yes. Once her baby was delivered, Dr. Hellman's shift was over so he went home. The baby was transferred to the small maternity room at their practice. Within the next couple of hours Downs requested to see her baby. But instead of Dr. Hellman, Mrs. Hellman visited her room. She told Downs she was granted her husband's permission to consult his patients over procedures, developments, etc. She told Downs there were unforeseen complications and the baby passed away. Downs was so shocked and upset she couldn't talk…couldn't speak-"

"Didn't she have someone there…A mother, father or friend that was there to support her through the delivery?"

"No. She's pretty much a loner. Her boyfriend wanted nothing to do with the pregnancy and she grew up in Tallahassee, Florida and knows no one in the area. She doesn't make friends to well. She said she has such a tough time meeting new people so she joined an online chat-"

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah…Irrelevant. Thanks, boss. Downs said she was so distraught and depressed, she believed the woman. She felt she deserved it, God's way of punishing her for her wrongs so she left the next morning but not before Mrs. Hellman gave her a picture of her deceased baby...Which, I'm guessing was only sleeping...And a cute bugger, too."  
"So we had our sites on the wrong person. The vic is actually the perp."  
"It's lookin' like that boss."

"Abby running the tot's picture through facial recognition?" asked Gibbs.

"Oh yeah." said Tony.

"Lotta holes...did you interview the other mother?"  
"Can't get a hold of her yet-"

"Keep me updated." Gibbs almost flipped his phone closed but heard Tony calling him.

"Gibbs? Are yah there? Gibbs-"

"Yeah Tony?"

"I just wanted to say...It was like a little ray of hope...that's if Junior's okay." Tony cleared his throat. "Downs actually smiled when our interview was over."

Gibbs could hear Abby in the background,"Just you wait Gibbs! Everyone is going to be okay!"

"Talk to you soon, Tony." Gibbs closed his phone.

Tobias was still sitting across the room and chuckled. "Holy crap! That was the closest to a 'toodaloo' I've ever heard from you."  
"Yeah. So."

Tobias shook his head. "I thought you were gonna have Di-Noht-So meet us here."  
"He can do more back there right now."  
"But-"  
Gibbs opened his hands, "Have we moved in the last two hours?"  
"Good point." Tobias mumbled.

Gibbs leaned back so he could think, pulling his cap over his eyes.


End file.
